Field of the Invention
The optical recognition vehicular security access system will provide means for capturing a iris image pattern to be used for future repetitive comparative analysis. The optical recognition vehicular security access system will provide means for storing a plurality of iris image patterns to be used in future repetitive comparative analysis. The optical recognition vehicular security access system will provide means for triggering the capture of an iris image pattern to be used for comparative analysis of a stored image pattern. The optical recognition vehicular security access system will provide means for triggering a near infrared lamp to be used in conjunction with a camera to capture an iris image pattern to be used for comparative analysis with a stored image pattern. The optical recognition vehicular security access system will provide means for generating an interior audible alarm. The optical recognition vehicular security access system will provide means for transporting light in the visible and infrared spectrums to a device for capturing an iris image pattern to be used in comparative analysis of a stored iris image pattern. The optical recognition vehicular security access system will provide means for unlocking the motor vehicle locking system based on the results of a comparative analysis of a captured iris image pattern with a stored iris image pattern. Also the optical recognition vehicular security access system provides means whereby when the handle of the vehicle is grasped the interior lights will light, the camera will pivot to capture an iris image of the individual, after comparative analysis of stored iris images the door will be unlocked if an authorized match is found or an alarm will be sounded.
The optical recognition vehicular security access system provides a battery backup as an alternate power source in case the car battery fails.
After entering the vehicle a switch located on the instrument panel will start the vehicle. The same switch will be depressed when the registered user selects to turn off the motor. At a predetermined time period after the occupant(s) leave the vehicle the alarm system will engage.
In addition, after recognition of the authorized user a button located inside the vehicle or exteriorly positioned near the trunk can be used to open the trunk.